


Gemma on the Air

by opalmatrix



Category: Gemma - Noel Streatfeild
Genre: Closeted Character, Cousins, F/F, F/M, Fame, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gay Rights, Gossip, Misses Clause Challenge, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, Gemma and Ann weather a late-night television interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemma on the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/gifts).



> For [bookchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan), who said "I put down Gemma and Ann Robinson, but I'll take fic about either of them ... Maybe [both of] them ... reminiscing to a magazine or tv show." Beta by my ever-fantastic sis **[smillaraaq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/)**.

"Live, from New York," boomed the announcer; "It's the Don Palmer Show!" Gemma sat up straight as the main camera swung to Mr. Palmer and zoomed in. Palmer flashed his even white teeth in a broad smile for the television audience while the house audience cheered and clapped.

"And we're back with British actress Gemma Bow and her cousin, Oxford professor, award-winning author, and now screenwriter Ann Robinson," said Palmer. Gemma admired his rapid-fire yet clear delivery and his rapport with the audience. It was easy to see why his show was one of the most popular in the United States. "Gemma, before the break, we were talking about your role in the much-anticipated movie of Ann's historical novel, _The Rose of London_ , and you were telling us about how much work you put into preparing to play Mistress Jane Shore. But all work and no play makes Gemma a dull girl, doesn't it? What are you doing for fun these days?"

Inwardly, Gemma winced. At nearly forty, it was one thing to be considered still a young woman: it meant a steady stream of film and theatre roles. But it was quite another thing to have someone call her a girl before a national audience. She smiled sweetly at Palmer. "I still love my skiing, Don. One of the marvelous things about Hollywood is how simple it is to get to Vail. When I'm in Europe, I like to go to Chamonix in France."

"That's right, I remember. That's how you met Marc Lemoine, isn't it?"

"Of course. And we're still great friends, you know. He's in training now for the 1998 Olympics." Her smile never faltered. Of course a television interviewer would bring up her first big affair. American audiences ate that stuff up.

"He's an amazing athlete," said Cooper. "I also remember seeing a photo of you in _People_ , vacationing way out West here in the U.S. this past summer."

"I'm sure you did. I went whitewater rafting at Glacier National Park."

"That's amazing, Gemma! I never knew you were such an outdoorswoman."

She'd taken the trip to Glacier to spend some time alone with her new boyfriend, but she planned to hold onto that tidbit for now. It hadn't made the press, and Palmer could wait, after bringing up Marc. "I like to try new things, Don. And the scenery in Montana is so splendid - I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Any plans for Christmas?"

"Ann's mother, my Aunt Alice, has invited me for a visit. It should be lovely: just like old times."

Palmer looked past her to Ann, "And what about you, Professor Robinson? What do you do to relax after a hard week of lectures?"

Ann looked at him calmly. Gemma felt proud of her. It was almost impossible to see, in this polished woman with her slightly trendy suit and smooth blonde chignon, the awkward, too-good schoolgirl that Ann had been been almost thirty years ago, when they had first met. "I love music, Don. If I hadn't gone to Oxford, I would have trained as a singer. Now I'm a soloist in the Oxford Ladies Choir."

"So you're not adventurous, like your cousin?"

"I'm afraid not! I did try snorkeling on my trip to Greece last year. I saw the famous shipwreck off the island of Peristera. It was fascinating but also a bit frightening."

"You went alone?"

"No, my friend Louise Rowland came along. She's a classics lecturer at St. Hilda's."

"So there's no romance in your life?" 

Ann froze for the briefest instant. Gemma laughed, and the camera panned to her instead

"Oh, Don! Why are you asking an Oxford University professor that? Wouldn't you rather know who's been keeping _me_ company lately?"

"Gemma, when you put it that way, I'm all ears!"

"I imagine you've heard of cinematographer William Master?"

There was a pause, and Gemma felt triumphant. Palmer was not the only one who could go off script.

"OK, I've got it! Oscar nomination two years ago for ... _Tales Out of Time_?"

"You're a clever fellow, Don! Yes, that's my Will ... ."

*   *   *   *   * 

In their shared dressing room after the show, Gemma watched Ann wash off her television makeup. She seemed a little pale but otherwise all right.

"Sorry to run over you like that, Ann. I was afraid he was going to start grilling you about Louise."

Ann patted her face carefully dry. "That feels better. I can't think how you wear that stuff all the time. I'm sure you're right. Thank you for saving me!"

"Do you have any blush? You look quite white."

"Oh ... no."

"Here's mine: let me get some color on you." Ann sat patiently as Gemma brushed the rouge lightly over her cheeks. "It does seem unfair about you and Louise. Everyone's happy for me when I'm seeing someone new, even though they're just as avid when I've split up with a boyfriend. And you've been with her for ... is it ten years?"

"Eleven. "

"It's not like people haven't been doing it for ages. In Hollywood, as long as you're not a romantic lead, scarcely anyone cares anymore."

"Oxford's not Hollywood."

"What about that fellow who's an MP? It was years ago that he came out, wasn't it?"

"He's Labour, so everyone was saying what can you expect? But the university chancellors wouldn't be happy with me if Lou and I were an item in the tabloids."

"Because you're my cousin."

"Well, can you see _The Star_ or _The Telescope_ bothering otherwise? A couple of spinster professors at Oxford? I can't imagine any of the readers caring."

"No." Gemma sighed. Ann gave her a warm smile. 

"I know things are changing. Perhaps someday you'll get a wedding invite from us."

"What a hope! Ann, let's get out of this place. Care to come for a drink?"

"It's terribly late, but I suppose I can't call Lou because it's even later there. Still, I don't care for American bars."

"We could go back to your hotel. They must have a lounge where we could sit and sip and talk."

"What a capital idea. And you can tell me all about this Will Master of yours. What makes him think he's good enough for my cousin Gemma?"

Gemma laughed and handed Ann her coat. Together, they went out into the sparkling chill of the New York night.

 


End file.
